Forum:Patapon 2 glitch?
I dunno where this thread goes so im gonna post it anywhere. Anyway... I'm not sure if these glitches or not. I scratched my game and noticed this; *Hero dropping a cap *My Giant Spear "Bullet" doesn't look like the one in the picture ( the one with a list of gian weapons ) *Instead its called Giant "Bullet" Spear *Hatapon died and I didn't fail the mission (what the heck??) *Kibapon went through an enemy and ended up on the other side of him/her/it. And the enemy was still alive! *Mahopons knocked back so hard that they were still alive but didn't come back until i finished the mission. You know when you see them walking the other way with carriges. (is this a glitch?) *Big green bird boss was very far away from me and it was attacking... well? nothing! Either a glitch or the lightning storms. Comments: *By drop a cap, do you mean like a cap an enemy drops, or a new cap everytime his health runs out? *I found another glitch. If Hatapon dies, try pressing Pata Pata Pata Pon right when he is killed. Hatapon's corpse will move forward if you do it correctly. 03:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *Explanation(Maybe):1.Did you fought a boss with that hero and the hero dropped a cap? If yes means when bosses eat or do something horribly to the hero means they drop a cap.2:No explanation.3:Maybe the names are different from Patapon 1 and 2 weapons.4:Maybe you where doing something while Hatapon dies.5:Possibly lag or some glitch or whatever.6:I have no idea what did you said.7:Same thing happened to me but when i get a bit closer it was the lighting storm so maybe the lighting storm *Heroes drop their caps when there are instantly killed. The problem with your Bullet Spear may be issues with the information on the Wiki. The fact that Hatapon died and the mission didn't fail is strange, perhaps a very rare glitch. A Kibapon going through your enemy may be caused by your Kibapon charging when the enemy made a staggering attack, causing your Kibapon to jump up and over it very quickly. Your Mahopons were obviously knocked back so hard they were knocked right past the beginning of the stage, so far back you finished the mission before they returned (what Boss did this?!?!). The "big green bird boss" is called Mochichichi. Caused by it being struck by lightning. However, this happens without lightning when battling Zaknel in the Patagate. He uses the Earthquake attack without being present on the screen, and it is highly dangerous as he still does damage from afar. General SuperJaws100, Leader of the Five Armies (talk) 23:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Heroes drop caps like troops. Maybe the name of the weapon is different from 1 and 2. Also, the not-fail mission hatapon dead is still unknown. but i've actually been that once and it was GREAT! If the charging horse Kibapon did a stagger and flew so the freaking horse is at the other side and the Karmen soldier is still alive. If the wizard Mahopon is knocked back and never returns until end mission that means it has gone before the start area, causing them to get stuck until the end of mission. If the angry Mochichichi thing is.....well can be a glitch or storm. But actually the lightning is the right answer cause I've tried it, get electrocuted, and lost a LOT of friggen army!